7th Street
7th street is a one of the main roads of the northern, urban part of Paradise City. It is one of the only roads (apart from I-88) that is composed of 2 dual 4-lane traffic flows that are separated all along the Street's layout. Globally, the road runs on a straight East to West axis. 7th Street is often used in all game modes and thus makes it one of the best known routes in Paradise City. Layout It starts at the intersection in Motor City (north of the Paint Shop) with Webster Avenue, in the continuity of East Crawford Drive. It runs West, over the Paradise City River thanks to the Twin Bridges that take the road into the Palm Bay Heights sub-district of the same name. After the Riverside Avenue junction, 7th Street slopes down and stretches under Paradise Avenue and the El-Train Tracks. The road then emerges but both traffic lanes split (separated by a park area), the westbound lane heading slightly North-West while the eastbound lane carries on straight before swerving to join back with the other lane. The road joins back as two dual one-way roads east of the Hamilton Avenue intersection and carries on until the Lambert Parkway junction, at which point the road is renamed to Lawrence Road heading into Silver Lake. Events Three races can be found on 7th Street. Shortcuts Not many shortcuts open on 7th Street. Only one shortcut excluding two parallel routes to the road itself are present. 7th Street *"Sunken Highway" :Between Riverside Avenue and Franke Avenue, 7th Street is below the normal street level and is named the "Sunken Highway." Before the road slopes down, drivers can choose to travel parallel to the road, between both lanes and directly under the El-Train Tracks. This pedestrian area features 2 Ramps and another Natural Ramp over Paradise Avenue. *Inside Sidewalk :West of the Franke Avenue intersection (on the south side of the eastbound) lane is a short pedestrian path that cuts the bend. Taking the shortcut eastbound also helps direct players to another shortcut leading to the upcoming Avenue. Franke Avenue On the southern bend of the eastbound lane of 7th Street (west of Franke Avenue) sits an opening that forces players between residential building blocks thanks to a back alley and leads them southbound on Franke (when taken). Paradise City Railroad East of the Lambert Parkway junction, directly north of the Ocean View Steps are 2 entrances leading to the Railroad which runs under the main road. Landmarks of Interest Listed from East to West *In Twin Bridges :*'Diesel Headquarters :*'Paradise City River Gameplay Strategies *Race events: :The layout of the road makes it one of the most used during races. All finishing intersections can be traveled two via 7th Street. It especially grants a direct access for players traveling on the same axis as the road. *Road Rage: :The "Sunken Highway" section is very useful for grinding rivals as the span of the roads narrows down. Players of all levels should however be wary of the support pillars holding Root Avenue and Paradise Avenue. *Stunt Run: :Both Super Jumps and Billboards will help players gain a few multipliers making the street recommended venue when a Stunt Run is started within close proximity. *Marked Man: :Players will find shelter when traveling on the pedestrian-only zone under the El-Train, an area not reachable by rivals. See Also *East Crawford Drive *9th Street *I-88 Category:Paradise City streets